


困兽04

by G7WJ



Category: 2jae - Fandom, all七, 范七 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G7WJ/pseuds/G7WJ
Kudos: 2





	困兽04

寂静的深夜总是会被一些不和谐的声音打破，王嘉尔进入房间的时候看到的就是这样一幅画面，崔荣宰躺在床上，赤裸着身体，全身粉粉的，头发被汗水粘在额头上，双手双脚被分开绑在床头和床尾，不停的扭动挣扎，被绑着的手腕脚腕处已经被磨破渗出血来，眼睛被蒙着，不知是眼泪还是汗水浸湿了布条，嘴上带着口球，口水止不住的从嘴角流出来。痛苦的呜咽声音不断传出，像是缺氧，所以大口喘气上下浮动的胸口，胸前夹着乳夹中间还带一条银链相连，像一个好看的饰品，双腿之间立着的性器看起来已经在爆发的边缘，可是性器上被绑着一根红绳上面还挂着两个小铃铛，堵住了所有的欲望，而后面插着一根仿真肉棒，仔细点就会听到微微传来滋滋的振动声。  
王嘉尔被眼前的视觉冲击到说不出话来，脑子里浮现出俩字“好美”。这才看到坐在旁边椅子上的林在范，他张了张嘴想要说话，看到林在范把食指放在嘴边做了个噤声的动作。  
林在范走向床蹲在床边，嘴巴含着崔荣宰的耳朵，用舌尖舔着，一只手似漫不经心的把玩着乳夹之间带的那条链子，惹来崔荣宰带着哭腔的呻吟声。  
“荣宰啊，难受吗？想射吗？” 崔荣宰被全身的快感和无法释放的欲望折磨的快要疯了，整个人都恍恍惚惚的，耳边突然传来林在范尽量放温柔的语气问候，几乎没有办法思考的就疯狂点头，希望林在范能放过他。  
“那我们玩个游戏。”  
林在范拉过还在一旁当机的王嘉尔，示意他做点什么，王嘉尔为难的看着林在范，手足无措的不知道要怎么做，林在范白了他一眼，手滑到崔荣宰的后穴处，把插在里面小号的按摩棒抽出来，按摩棒被抽出润滑液混着肠液不断流出像失禁一样，林在范把两根手指插进去，按压了两下崔荣宰的敏感点，身前的欲望达到顶峰不能释放，身后又涌出刺激的快感，折磨的崔荣宰两眼发白，快要晕厥。  
林在范抽出手，王嘉尔学着刚刚林在范的动作，把手指插进崔荣宰的后穴，感受到手指被温暖的包裹着，那种感觉直冲自己的下体。  
林在范摘掉崔荣宰嘴里的口球。  
“呜…饶了我吧，在…在范哥，嗯啊…我，我错了…求求你”  
“你不是喜欢男人吗，你不是喜欢被人艹吗，所以我又喊了一个人来。”林在范微眯着眼睛，语气轻柔，好像在笑，却被阴狠的眼神出卖了自己，把玩着银链的手突然收紧一拉，可怜的小红豆被拉扯起来，微微透了血丝。  
“啊…好痛，我…在范哥，饶了…我错了”   
林在范对王嘉尔使了个眼色，王嘉尔一下就明白了林在范的意思，有些犹豫，却还是照着林在范的意思做了，他解开腰带把已经涨的发硬的性器掏出来，抽出在崔荣宰后穴发坏的手指，扶着自己的性器一点一点的推进去。  
性器撑开稚嫩脆弱的小穴，王嘉尔的性器很粗，插入的速度很慢，每一秒对于崔荣宰都是一种酷刑。  
“不要了…进不去了，好痛，真的…啊不…不要…”求饶声并不会打动施暴者，甚至会让他们更加兴奋，王嘉尔还是选择艰难的往里送，后穴的嫩肉被撕裂流了血，借着血的润滑，终于把整根都末入了崔荣宰的身体。崔荣宰疼得连呼吸都不敢过重，前面一直不得释放的欲望也因为疼痛萎靡了下去。  
“荣宰猜一猜现在艹你的人是谁，如果你猜对了就给你奖励。”  
还没等崔荣宰说出话，王嘉尔就已经开始动了起来，崔荣宰的话到嘴边就变成痛苦的呻吟，王嘉尔把绑在崔荣宰脚上的布条解开，抬着他的腿，让他的腿夹着自己的腰。龟头不断的顶入摩擦着崔荣宰的敏感点，快感盖过撕裂的痛感，崔荣宰的性器又站了起来，想要射精的感觉比刚才更加强烈，  
“荣宰现在已经沉迷于中了吗，还要不要玩游戏了。”林在范不满崔荣宰的注意力全部都被王嘉尔带走，手握着崔荣宰已经涨得发紫，好像下一秒就要爆掉的欲望，用指甲挖扣着马眼，满意的看着崔荣宰挣扎的更厉害。  
“放了我…啊啊，好难受…放过我吧，让我射，嗯，求求你…在范哥。”  
“说好的玩游戏呢，你快点猜，我才能帮你啊。”  
“是…是，呜，我不知道，啊…我，是Mark哥…”  
不满自己被认错王嘉尔掐着崔荣宰的腰抽插的更加用力，囊袋拍打在崔荣宰的腿根，微微的泛起了红。  
“啊，答错了，他好像有点不开心了呢，再给你一次机会。”  
崔荣宰几乎绝望，快感夹杂着痛感刺激着他，他根本就没有办法思考，他用力挣扎着，手腕处被磨破的伤口细微的刺痛让自己找回一点理智。  
“啊，是Jackson…哥，嗯，Jackson哥吗？”  
“答对了，好吧，奖励你，你想要什么呢？”  
“让我射。”崔荣宰几乎是喊着说出这句话的。  
“嗯好。”林在范把崔荣宰性器上的绳子解掉，可是被绑的太久，一时射不出来，只是一直在吐着水，崔荣宰感觉到刺痛刺痛的，他吓坏了。  
“呜，要坏了，怎…怎么办，射不出…来，呜呜，好痛。”蒙着眼睛的布因为剧烈的挣扎被松开，王嘉尔好像这时候才意识到当初那个从木浦而来的小男孩已经抛开了稚嫩长开了，散发着自己独特的魅力。  
看着崔荣宰不断留下的眼泪，林在范还是感觉有点心疼，安抚性的亲吻着他的嘴，手轻轻的上下撸动着他的性器，前后的刺激，一会崔荣宰就尖叫着射了出来，因为高潮痉挛收缩的后穴，惹得王嘉尔也射了出来，来不及抽出，全部射在了最深处，滚烫的精液浇灌在肠道里面，惊的崔荣宰又射了一次，性器火辣辣的疼。  
释放以后像是抽空了全身的力气，崔荣宰觉得自己一根手指都抬不起来了，任凭林在范解开了绑在他手上的布条，林在范躺在床上，抱起崔荣宰，让他整个人爬在他的身上把性器插进他的后穴，挤出留在里面的精液，像王嘉尔使了个眼色，王嘉尔抓起旁边的润滑剂挤了一手，又挤出一些在崔荣宰的后穴，摸着两人的连接处，轻轻按摩着挤进去一根手指。  
崔荣宰难受的缩着后穴“好痛…不…不要。”  
不一会王嘉尔的手指就已经加到三根了，感觉差不多了，就把手指抽出来，林在范把性器稍稍的抽出了一点，给王嘉尔腾地方。  
“啊，不行，不不，呜呜…不可以，不可能的…我好痛啊，进不去了…”  
“荣宰你可以的，你这么欲求不满的，一根肉棒怎么能满足你呢。”  
王嘉尔已经插进去半截了，手指怎么也比不了性器，林在范和王嘉尔也不好受，林在范慢慢的抽出一点，又狠狠的插进去。  
“我会死的…呜呜，我不行…啊，我会死…放过我。”  
终于王嘉尔的性器已经完全插了进去，两个粗大的性器把崔荣宰的后穴填的满满的，怕崔荣宰的伤更严重，不敢立即动，等他差不多适应才慢慢的抽插起来，两个人一个人插进去一个人就抽出来，反正总有一根肉棒顶在崔荣宰的敏感点上，密密麻麻的快感袭来，一开始崔荣宰还克制着自己不让自己的呻吟声发出来，到最后理智完全被淹没，只能放纵自己。“…慢慢一点，好…啊嗯，不行…不，好痛。”  
“操死你个小骚货，是我喂不饱你吗，居然敢去勾搭珍荣和有谦，今天我就满足你，一次吃两根肉棒是不是很爽。”林在范昨天不小心撞破崔荣宰和朴珍荣的事，从两人的对话中才知道原来他和有谦的事，他只要一想到这事就感觉自己要炸了，林在范翻过身，让王嘉尔躺在最下面崔荣宰躺在王嘉尔身上，林在范身下的动作越来越大，每一次都抽到最外面紧贴着王嘉尔的性器再狠狠的捅进去。  
耗尽了身体所有精力崔荣宰终于支撑不住晕了过去，只是身上的动作并没有停止。  
这夜才刚刚开始。


End file.
